1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mole chaser and particularly to a mole chaser that has a suspended or loosely installed buzzer circuit board for generating different frequency vibration and noise to enhance moles chasing effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Research reports show that moles are sensitive to audio frequency less than 1000 Hz. Hence audio mole chasers now in the market place are mostly under 1000 Hz. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,066. It includes a main stem A, a cap B, a battery chamber C, an audio frequency circuit D and a washer E. The circuit D has two flanges 402 engageable with two slots 301 formed in the battery chamber C. Through the electric circuit shown in FIG. 2 produce the audio vibration. There is about 1:7 charging and discharging coefficient when power supply passes R1 to the charge pin 7 of IC 555, 1-2 seconds charging-and-discharging cycle for C2 and the oscillation cycle from D2 to pin 6. The buzzer 3406 will generate an audio vibration at a frequency between 300 and 400 Hz to chase moles. The disadvantage of the prior art is that only one type of audio frequency can be generated. It provides insufficient mole-chasing effect.